<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cloudy with a chance of feelings by gvtiss (dracvla)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582542">cloudy with a chance of feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracvla/pseuds/gvtiss'>gvtiss (dracvla)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracvla/pseuds/gvtiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aziraphale was something like the sky; crowley was something like the sea. together, they were something like a rainbow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cloudy with a chance of feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>reposted from an account i no longer have access to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale was something like the sky. Head always up in the clouds. Emanating light and positive energy. Looking over everyone from above. Good deeds. Sunny days. Bubbly personality. Fluffy. Soft. Dark grey storm clouds from loving too hard. Wintry gales brought on by inner turmoil. Never knowing the right thing to do. At peace today. Pouring rain tomorrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crowley was something like the sea. Never ceasing to churn. Deadly tides pulling people in. (Does his hair not resemble a volcano erupting on the ocean floor? Bright. Attention-grabbing.) Salty demeanour. Tricky. Unreliable. Calm and clear for those it trusts. Misunderstood? Clever. Emotional. Devoting body and mind to a cause.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't even like you," the sun said, hiding behind one of his dark clouds. Denial?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wave replied, "You do."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just one wave wasn't enough. Aziraphale left and Crowley doubted the merits of loving wholly when the receiver of his affections denied their existence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"When I'm off in the stars I won't even think about you!" he tried, a whole tide this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He never made it to the stars. A strong pull, perhaps, keeping him home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To the world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"To the world."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Together they were something like a rainbow. Contributing to the same cause. Ups and downs. Sunlight and rain. The sky and sea. Harmonious. Ineffable. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>